Theirs Forever
by MysteriouslyMe
Summary: When Sirius is thrown through the Veil whilst trying to save Harry, Remus cracks and becomes more... wolfish... What do think mean for 15 year old Harry? !Chan! Remus/Harry/Sirius-eventually


**A/N:**_ Heya. This is the first sexual type story that I have posted on here. I thought I'd post it and see how it went before i decided whether or not to continue it... Anyways, enjoy =]_

_~ MysteriouslyMe_

**My Boy, Forever**

Tear filled amber eyes sat with his back to the wall and stared at the bed that had belonged to his mate. His beautiful mate. He had never given up on him or turned his back on him, not even when he found out that he was a werewolf, and now he was gone. Caught whilst trying to save his, their, godson from dementors and thrown into the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Apparently they didn't want to take the chance of him escaping again. He snorted unhappily at the thought.

A soft, hesitant knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he turned his head slightly to see a small silhouette standing in the doorway and sniffed slightly to find that it was his fifteen year old godson.

"R-Remus?" his soft voice asked hesitantly. "Is… Is it okay if I come in?"

"Come in Harry," the wolf murmured, his voice rough from tears. He watched as the boy shuffled in and then said, "Shut the door please..."

The boy did so with out question and moved to stand near him, but stopped, unsure. Remus grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into his lap, causing the boy to tense briefly and gasp in surprise before he relaxed and let himself fall deeper into the older man's embrace. Remus held him tightly as the boy slowly let his walls fall and let his sadness out, clinging to the man's shirt as he began to cry.

The wolf inside him stirred at the feel of the young teen against him and began to slowly push against his person's barriers, getting through with nary a protest in his person's weakened state. As he took over completely, he pulled the boy closer and sniffed deeply and unnoticeably at the boy's neck, holding a groan back at the delicious smell.

Oh, he knew his person would not want this, not just yet, but he wanted this. He did not want to wait any longer for their boy. The boy was theirs. Always had been. His person was just foolish in his attempts to hide it from himself and their other mate, because now he could claim him. A smirk crossed his face in the darkness and he shifted slightly so that the boy was closer and more on his lap than before, though the boy did not notice. He decided to go slow, even though he wanted the boy under him and panting.

"He's gone," Moony rasped, hiding his intentions behind a mask of sadness. Harry nodded into his chest and didn't lessen his grip. "I'm here though. You won't be alone."

He stood easily, lifting Harry in his arms and carrying him to the bed. He placed him down gently on the bed, ignoring the boy's whimper of protest as he coaxed him to let go of his shirt, before standing and moving over to the dresser and pulling out a nightshirt for Harry and then moving back over to the bed.

"Come on Harry, up you get," he crooned lightly to the boy, coaxing him to sit up. Harry let the older man pull his shirt off and slide the much too large one on before he stood and took off his pants, uncaring of the fact that the man was in the room. "That's it, now let's get to bed."

Harry nodded trustingly, and slid under the covers while Moony took off his shirt and pants, so that all he was wearing was his boxers, before he slid in beside the teen and pulled him close. Desperate for attention and comfort, Harry allowed it, turning so that he could lay his head on Remus' chest. Moony smirked at the show of trust, and pulled the boy close, letting his hand slide down the boy's back in a "comforting" manner.

"Please don't leave me," Harry suddenly begged, looking up at the older man with tear filled emerald eyes. He looked so vulnerable, so young, so goddamnably sexy that he almost snapped, but he controlled himself, just barely. "I don't want to be alone. Sirius got taken because of me. I don't want you to disappear too."

Moony smirked even as his person took back over; because he knew that his person was changed. That he was more like him and that he would never go back to how he was. Remus looked down at the boy in his arms and nodded slowly, his body and mind slowly acclimating to his new mindset.

"In a way, Sirius was taken because of you," Remus murmured, ignoring Harry's look of devastation at the comment as he continued on. "But it wasn't completely your fault. It was more Dumbledore's than yours, little one, so from now on, don't take him at his word. I will make any important decisions, understand?"

Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to suddenly get on the man's bad side. Remus smiled darkly, though the teen didn't truly see it he just gave a small smile in return, but it soon dropped as Remus continued.

"Now, getting Sirius taken has made me very angry and upset," Remus said seriously as his calloused hand snuck up under Harry's shirt to caress the teen's stomach, making said teen jump slightly, but not pull away.

Harry looked horrified and the only thing that stopped him from sitting up was Remus' hand on his stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

Remus grinned, though his eyes belied his true anger. He pulled the boy tightly against him and ran his hands up his sides and stomach. "Shush, little one. As I said, it was more Dumbledore's fault than yours, but you can make it up to me by promising that you'll be mine, that you'll do nothing without my go ahead and that you'll do exactly as I say."

Relief showed clearly in the boy's eyes as he accepted readily, not fully comprehending the entire statement in his current mindset, that of a child desperate for affection from the last person he thought he had left.

"Good," Remus growled lowly, though not threateningly, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on Harry's forehead. "Now, I think you should get rid of that shirt. It's too hot and it's too big anyway."

Harry did as asked without hesitation, wanting to please the older man, taking off the shirt quickly and throwing it off to the side of the bed, curling up closer to Remus when the wolf in question pulled him back down and didn't protest when the man's hands began to trail over his newly bare skin. Suddenly, Remus' strokes became somewhat rougher, his fingernails scraping his skin every now and then, but Harry didn't protest. He just moved to Remus' requests, whimpering every now and then when the man's fingers brushed and scrapped and then tugged at his exposed nipples.

"Good boy," the wolf murmured lowly in his ear as he moved to lean over the boy, lowering himself onto him ever-so-slightly so that his boxer clad erection rubbed against the boy's own boxer clad crotch. Harry whimpered, his eyes round as he stared up at the sandy-haired man. "You're my good boy."

Growing impatient with himself, he lent down and captured the boy's smooth lips into a bruising kiss, darting his tongue into the boy's mouth the first chance he got to explore. As he continued to kiss the teen, his hand continued to explore the boy's body, leaving red marks in places where his strokes became too hard.

When he pulled back from Harry's lips, leaving them red and plump, he began to kiss and nibble down the dark haired boy's jaw and then neck as Harry panted for air, keening slightly as Remus suddenly bit down almost viciously on his pale neck. He arched up as the wolf began to suck on the spot, forced Remus to grab his hips tightly and hold him down.

"That's it, precious," Remus rasped in between kisses on the boy's exposed flesh. Harry looked up at him dazedly, but didn't move away when Remus' explorations began to go further down, merely moaning and whimpering at the administrations. "Your mine now. No one else's. Forever."

Harry nodded but froze when Remus suddenly tore their boxers down and off, exposing him completely to the older man's almost feral gaze. Remus paid him no attention as he began to rub and play with the teen's growing erection, causing Harry to moan and begin to relax.

Remus began to watch him as he played with him and waited until his eyes feel shut to summon the jar of lube that was always kept under the bed. Harry whimpered as he stopped his administrations to push his legs further apart before applying some lube to his fingers.

"W-What-?" Harry started but Remus cut him off when he suddenly inserted his index finger into Harry's virgin hole. Harry yelped in surprise and discomfort, but Remus ignored it as he lifted the boy's ass up slightly with his free hand as he inserted a second finger, making tears well in Harry's eyes at the pain it caused.

"R-Remus, it h-hur-" Harry began, but he was once again cut off by Remus leaning over him to capture his lips into another kiss as his large fingers began to pump furiously in and out of the boy's hole. Harry whimpered into his mouth, half-heartedly pushing against him as a few tears escaped him.

Remus inserted a third finger as he situated himself better between Harry's legs and swallowed the yell of pain the action caused. He twisted his fingers somewhat, rubbing firmly against a fleshy nub, causing Harry to jerk against him.

He pulled back and looked down at Harry's flushed and tear-stained face with quiet satisfaction whilst Harry looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. "Shh," Remus crooned, using his free hand to stroke Harry's face gently while he stilled his other momentarily. Harry turned his head further into Remus' palm, wanting reassurance even though the man was causing him pain. "It's okay. You'll be mine soon and then no one can take you away from me."

Harry nodded, his chin trembling slightly and then his eyes rolled back into his head as Remus pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in viciously against Harry's prostate. The boy keened loudly, making Remus smirk victoriously and quicken his administrations, hitting his prostate every time. Harry suddenly began to tense and Remus' free hand darted out and gripped the base of Harry's erection, stilling the oncoming orgasm, causing the teen to whimper.

"Soon, precious," he murmured, peppering the boy's face with light kisses as he removed his fingers from the boy's ass, wiping the red tinted lube on the sheets below them before applying fresh lube to his large erection as he continued to kiss Harry's face all over.

He placed one of Harry's legs over his arm to give him better leverage and lined his erection up with the boy's stretched hole. Harry's eyes opened slightly to look up at him, then widened in terror when he saw Remus' large, glistening erection, but he was given no time to protest before Remus was thrusting in deeply without pause until he was in to the root. Harry arched up on the bed; his mouth opened in a silent scream as fresh tears filled his eyes and spilled over.

"Oh gods please stop, please," Harry begged, still arched up, trying to move off the large cock that threatened to tear him apart.

Remus just chuckled lowly, leaning down to nuzzle against the bite on Harry's neck, making Harry jerk slightly as his cock moved a little. "No can do, precious. Your mine, remember. Mine. No one will take you from me. _No one_."

His comment ended on a growl and his amber eyes lit up viciously and before anything else could be said, he shifted slightly and then pulled out until only the head of his cock remained before thrusting completely in again. Harry jerked and his hands moved to cling tightly to Remus' shoulders, his nails digging in as Remus began to thrust quicker and harder. Growls escaped the older man's lips as he pulled the small teen tighter to him and threw his legs over his shoulders so as to get deeper penetration, making Harry grunt slightly.

Remus angled his cock slightly and when he thrust in again, it was right against Harry's prostate. Harry's head fell back as he screamed in pleasure/pain and Remus smirked and repeated the motion again and again until Harry was begged him- not to stop, but to go harder, faster, more; all of which he was quite willing to accommodate. Harry suddenly tensed once again, and this time, Remus didn't interfere, watching in fascination as Harry came hard with a loud keen. Harry sagged into the bed, exhausted, but Remus wasn't even close to being finished.

The amber eyed man grinned without humour down at him before he pulled out and then flipped the boy over with an 'oomph' of surprise, then pulled the boy's hips up and pushed back in to the still somewhat tight hole slowly with a loud groan of satisfaction. Harry whimpered, his fists clenching around the bedsheet as he felt the large cock fill him again.

Remus's hands held tightly onto the boy's hips as he moved in and out slowly, so deliciously slow, that he almost came just from the feel of the boy's tight hole clenching around him. Almost. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss at the nape of the boy's neck as his hand's lessened their grip to gently stroke at Harry's sides, every now and then dipping down to tug lightly at the teen's slowly hardening cock. He waited for what seemed hours, but was in fact not even 10 minutes, for Harry to hesitantly start pushing back on his cock to begin thrusting quicker and deeper.

Harry moaned at the new ministrations, pushing back willingly onto Remus as the thrusts began to quicken their pace. Remus suddenly began the almost punishing tempo from before and all Harry could do was cling to the bed sheets and moan as he was pushed over the edge again and again, clenching tightly around the older man's cock every time, which caused said man's hands to tighten on his hips and thrust harder.

After a while, Harry just let himself sag into the bed, whimpering as Remus kept up the same pace, each time hitting Harry's abused prostate. The amber eyed man's large hand suddenly started to tug viciously on Harry's spent cock, bringing the boy to another erection before letting go and pausing briefly in his thrusts to pull all the way out. The teen let out a low keen at the motion, attempting to sag down onto the bed, but was stopped by Remus' hands tightening around his hips.

"Now, precious," Remus purred into his ear, one hand letting go to scrap lightly down the boy's spine, making him arch weakly into the motion. "When you come, I want you to bite the inside of my wrist, okay? And I'll to the same."

Harry just nodded, letting out a hoarse scream as the man thrust back in to the hilt without pause. He clung loosely to the wrist offered him, sucking softly above the veins without really realising, causing Remus to thrust hard against the boy's prostate. Harry arched almost violently as he came one last time, biting down hard enough on Remus' wrist to draw blood as he clenched viciously around the man's cock. The man let out a yell that was almost wolf-like at the actions, leaning down to grab one of Harry's wrists to bite down on as he came violently.

He held himself steadily over Harry's spent body for a moment after his orgasm before let himself fall to the side, pulling Harry close to him to keep his limp cock inside the boy. The teen whined slightly at the movement, but didn't protest and nor did he release his grip on Remus' wrist, suckling lightly on the bite wound he had created.

The wolf chuckled a little at the action, using his free hand to brush the hair out of the boy's face and leaned down to kiss the corner of the boy's closed eye.

"Mine now, precious," he murmured, his large, calloused hand running slowly up and down the boy's side possessively, shifting slightly so that his cock was more firmly inside _his_ boy and then wrapped his arm tightly around Harry's waist and caressed the boy's stomach and chest until the suckling motions stopped and his breath evened out, indicating the teen's fall into sleep.

Remus continued to look at the sleeping face of his boy for a few moments before he snuggled slightly down into the bed and held his boy close to him as he, himself, began to fall asleep.

The last thoughts that ran through his head as sleep began to overtake him, was that no one was ever going to take his boy from him and that he and Sirius were going to have so much fun with the boy when he came back, because he would be. Soon.

**A/N:**_ Okay... what did you think? Do you think I should continue it, or just leave it as a one-shot? Let me know *grins* Press the pretty review button below and tell me what you think..._

_Please._

_~ MysteriouslyMe_


End file.
